


The Big Bull's Livestream

by blueeyedambition



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A lot of talk about Reiner's dick, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Difficult Penetration, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Video, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Video Cameras, okay a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedambition/pseuds/blueeyedambition
Summary: Eren and Reiner are roommates with benefits. Reiner gets extra cash by performing on his own porn livestream under the name "The Big Bull". He tries to convince Eren to join him…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asstheticbara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asstheticbara/gifts).



 

  

It wasn’t too late by the time Reiner got back to the dorm. Being a senior, Reiner wasn’t signed up for too many classes, so he had Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays off to go to the gym. Eren quite intentionally arranged his week so he only had a morning class on Wednesdays. So today, he came home to an empty dorm room, slipped into something a bit more comfortable, and lounged back on the singular bed and started playing his 3DS to pass the time till his roommate-turned-lover returned.

 

A little past 4PM, Reiner slipped through the door with his duffle bag slung over his shoulder. The tall, buff blond was wearing an oversized muscle shirt that hung low around his sides, exposing the full breadth of his biceps – and his voluptuous pecs, if one were to look from a certain angle. Eren could tell just by looking at Reiner’s baggy red gym shorts that the older male was going commando. It was hard not to notice the massive bulge, unmistakably phallic in shape, bouncing around between two thick thighs. They exchanged quick hellos before Eren turned down the volume of his game, “Don’t people notice when you don’t wear underwear?”

 

Reiner eyed Eren and gave him his winning grin, “I like when people stare.” The blond pulled off his tank top and tossed it haphazardly to the side amongst other dirty laundry. Eren understood why people stared at Reiner – he himself couldn’t keep his eyes away from the strongly built body half-naked before him. He was lucky that Reiner refrained from wearing too many clothes. “And what about you? What’re you wearing, hm?”

 

Eren was wearing one of Reiner’s t-shirts. Even though they often appeared tight on the burly blond, they were immensely oversized on Eren’s shorter, slenderly toned frame. He’d gotten the one he currently wore out of the hamper. He liked being able to smell Reiner’s masculine scent all over him.

 

Eren simply shrugged the question off, “It’s comfy,” and turned his attention back to his game.

 

Reiner slipped off his shoes before making his way over to the bed, hulking himself atop of it and grabbing Eren by the waist. Eren made a small noise of surprise as he was suddenly turned onto his stomach. Reiner pulled the shirt up, revealing the only other clothing Eren had on: a pair of tight green boxer briefs. Reiner’s eager paws began to grab and massage Eren’s ass; round and pert inside the form-fitting underwear, “I’m sure that’s the _only_ reason you wear it.”

 

“Hey!” Eren huffed, turning his 3DS to sleep mode and tossing it onto the bedside table. He squirmed a bit in his new position, “Someone’s grabby.”

 

Reiner grunted, his hands excessively playing and squeezing with the meaty ass confined in those small boxer briefs, “You know how horny I get after the gym.” 

 

It was true. By his actions and the salacious tone in his voice, Eren could tell Reiner was raring for some action. However, Eren quickly turned himself around onto his back to face the other. Reiner furrowed his thin brows and pouted. He climbed further up the bed before planting himself above Eren; straddling him with brawny thighs and pinning him down.

 

“I saw your new laptop on the desk,” Eren said curtly, eyes glaring curiously up into Reiner’s.

 

“Yeah, what about it?” Reiner buried his large hands under Eren’s shirt and slid them over his tanned torso. Eren couldn’t help but squirm and arch up into the touch, completely weak to it.

 

“How did you get the money for that?” Eren asked, his own hands sliding up Reiner’s forearms, ghosting along soft blond hairs along the way.

 

“From my livestreams.” Reiner stated matter-of-fact, focused instead on how Eren’s body reacted to his ministrations. 

 

“Oh…” Eren murmured, his own hands now up to Reiner’s biceps, which he felt flex impressively under his fingertips, “When was the last time you did that?”

 

“Uh – Friday. During your evening class.”

 

“Wait – " Eren’s reach paused, retreating back and resting beside him on the bed, “I sucked you off that night… That was your _second_ load of the day?” Eren’s eyes widened, remembering how steady and abundant the flow of Reiner’s come had been. He had had trouble swallowing it all down; in fact he couldn’t at all, and a fair portion of it came dribbling down his chin.

 

Reiner shrugged, smirking devilishly, “It’s the bull balls.”

 

Eren turned his gaze away, pretending to be upset when really his cheeks were flushing. The thought of Reiner showing off to dozens of other guys – and girls, too, probably – beating off to their computer screens made him a bit jealous. It was true that Reiner never showed his face, and that he and Reiner weren’t necessarily _dating_ , so it wasn’t like he could lay “claim” to the blond, but he was still getting used to the fact that his roommate and _lover_ did porn liveshows for extra cash. Reiner – or “The Big Bull” as he was known online – had a ton of fans.

 

Reiner’s hand reached out to cup Eren’s face, forcing his gaze to meet his own once more, with this thumb lightly caressing Eren’s bottom lip, “You know my viewers would love you. I still think we should do something together. We’d get tens times more donations than what I normally do.”

 

Eren sighed, reaching out and gently feeling up Reiner’s bare chest. His fingertips marveled at the curves and angles of every thickly defined muscle. He watched the trailing of his touches before glancing back up to Reiner’s eyes, “I _don’t_ want my face in some porn show. What if someone at the school sees it?”

 

Reiner shook his head, removing his thumb from Eren’s lip, “You don’t have to show your face.”

 

“Then what are we gonna do, huh?” Eren’s fingers were gliding lower over Reiner’s bare, marvelously crafted abdomen. His thumb brushed over the sexy trail of blond hairs dipping from Reiner’s navel, mindlessly lingering there at his red waistband. His caribbean eyes honed in on the plump bulge between Reiner’s legs. Eren could tell that Reiner was starting to swell. He was always horny. “How am I gonna suck you off without showing my face?”

 

“Well… we could fuck,” Reiner suggested. He leaned over and turned Eren’s face towards his to plant a tender kiss to his lips, “I know my viewers are dying to see me stuff a tight ass.” He grinned.

 

Even with their faces inches apart, Eren kept his eyes averted, toying with his bottom lip with his teeth, “Reiner… you know I can’t…” His fingers still played with Reiner’s happy trail for a moment, before he finally locked eyes with the other, “We _tried_ and I haven’t been able to take it, yet.” Eren grumbled because he felt ashamed that he and Reiner hand’t completely had anal sex yet – at least, not entirely. They still tried quite often, but Eren was still getting adjusted to Reiner’s size – which was far larger than anything someone of Eren’s size _should_ be able to take.

 

Reiner chuckled, a deep rumble that came from his chest, and shook his head, “You can take it, Eren, just not all the way yet…” he leaned back again, straightening his back a bit, “Besides, my viewers will think that’s fucking hot: Too big for a twink’s little hole.”

 

“I’m _not_ a twink!” Eren huffed, wordlessly adjusting as Reiner began to prop up his back a bit with pillows.

 

“C’mon, Eren.” Reiner smirked, reaching out to fiddle with the messy coffee-brown strands of Eren’s hair.

 

Eren sighed, straightening up a bit and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Reiner’s shorts, “I dunno, Reiner…”

 

“Well,” Reiner sat back on his heels, and Eren drew closer, “Maybe you can just jerk me off? I’m sure the sight of two small hands wrapped around the Big Bull’s cock would be more than enough for them.”

 

“Hmm…” Eren slowly tugged down Reiner’s waistband. He watched as that trail of hairs spread out thicker until the skin of Reiner’s base was exposed. He continued slowly, silently marveling at the reveal of every inch of that fat cock, which rested against two come-filled, egg-sized balls. When the entirety of it was finally released from the red sportswear, Eren took a moment to stare. Even though Reiner was only less than half-hard, he still couldn’t believe how large he was. At times Eren convinced himself that he was sleeping with the biggest cock on campus – maybe even in  town – even though he had no proof of it. Still, Reiner was exceptionally endowed, and he felt lucky that the two of them were… “together”. Eren reached out, taking the hefty member into his hand, “Maybe.”

 

Eren began to slowly stroke Reiner, keeping his eyes on the cock as he felt it start to swell heavily in his hand. “You know,” he heard Reiner say above him, his long fingers still fiddling with Eren’s hair, “You can use the money to buy that new surfboard you want.”

 

Eren glanced up, hand still moving, “Really?” he paused after Reiner nodded, his narrow eyes starting to cloud with lust. Eren glanced back to the blond’s cock and wrapped his second hand around it as well. It was so thick that he couldn’t even get his fingers to envelope entirely around the girth of it; especially now as it grew larger and larger with his stroking. He added a slight twist to the motion of his wrists, noting the slight twitch of Reiner’s thighs, still planted firmly around him. “What about you?”

 

“Oh,” Reiner’s voice was starting to get a little weak and distracted, “I already bought the laptop. It’s your turn.”

 

Eren nodded slowly, his eyes trained on the stiffening growth of Reiner’s monumental cock. He could feel his mouth start to salivate, and he licked his lips. Reiner’s erection was so _hot_ and _hard_ in his grasp. It felt like it would collapse under its own weight if it weren’t for Eren’s hands holding it up. It was hefty, strong, and big – just like the rest of Reiner. Eren made a noise akin to a whimper as it reached it’s full mast: just over ten inches. He _loved_ it.

 

Eren gently pulled back the foreskin from the sensitive head and watched as a thick rope of pre-come slowly dripped down from the tip. “Don’t waste any now,” Reiner said above him. Eren glanced up, reading the fondness apparent in Reiner’s eyes and nodded,

 

“I like watching it,” he murmured, before leaning forward with his tongue out because he knew just as well as Reiner did that he could not resist the taste of Reiner’s come. Eren lapped up the dribble of ejaculate, and from the sensation of his tongue upon the reddened head, was awarded another steady drop. Eren closed his lips round the head and hummed eagerly, dipping his tongue under the foreskin and swirling around the head. He heard Reiner’s shallow breathing above him, and by his increased leaking, he could tell that it was effecting the blond greatly.

 

For a moment Eren forgot about their conversation and focused entirely on worshipping Reiner’s cock. He pushed himself down further, taking a few more inches into his mouth and began to suck earnestly. His tongue coursed along the underside as he bobbed his head shallowly. He was aware of the steady weight of Reiner’s hand at the back of his head; not pushing, but a constant assurance to keep going.

 

Nearly halfway down, Eren’s mouth already felt stuffed full. He moaned around the fat cock, enjoying the sheer heated weight of it upon his tongue. He continued to stroke the base as he sucked. Eren was always particularly loud and messy during blowjobs; his slurping anything but discreet and within minutes, his chin was covered in drool and pre-come. While being lost in the midst of it, he barely had the conscience to clean himself up. Besides, he was confident Reiner enjoyed the wet, sloppiness of it all.

 

Eren jaw started to feel sore – a familiar sensation – and a dribble of pre-cum tickled at his throat. It caused him to cough slightly, which only made Reiner shudder and grunt in pleasure. The big blond brute had a hedonistic way about him, and he would often purposefully choke and gag Eren with his cock just to feel the constricting vibrations that sent sensational shivers up his spine. Eren didn’t mind in the least. He preferred doing whatever made Reiner feel good.

 

He slid off of Reiner’s cock with a gasp and caught his breath. He continued to pump the thick member with both hands and looked up, “Okay,” he said, licking some of the spit and pre-come away from his lips, “We can fuck on your livestream.”

 

Looking cloudy-eyed and blitzed-out in his pleasure, Reiner blinked rapidly to regain himself and glance down at Eren, “Really?”

 

Eren nodded, hands gliding easily over the slicked, heavy cock, “Yeah.”

 

Reiner grinned widely and reached out to cup the back of Eren’s head, “Good,” and shoved him back down.

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, as you can tell this is supposed to be Part One of Two, but I can't promise anyone that Part Two will actually be written. I'm terrible at actually finishing fics, but I'll at least try on this one.
> 
> Written for my friend asstheticbara, who came up with this particular premise/idea with me.


End file.
